Crispo Powers
Christian "Crispo" Powers is the best friend of CJ and Fenwick. He is the tritagonist of the series. He is portrayed by Owen Joyner. About Background Crispo has a father, mother, and an older brother named Stephen. It has been established that Crispo's family is not as well-off as CJ and Fenwick's. Both of his parents work, sometimes even late into the night. After a new haircut, a sweet jacket, and a newfound swag, Crispo quickly earns the title of coolest dude in school. But he will always be loyal to his two best friends and enthusiastic about any new challenge they will tackle together. Appearance He has blonde hair and blue eyes. Prior to the start of seventh grade, he had braces. He is usually seen sporting a pair of sunglasses and a jacket, whether it's the jacket CJ picked out for him or a jean jacket, a graphic or plain t-shirt, and jeans. Personality Crispo is very fun-loving, carefree, friendly person who is willing to follow CJ into any trouble she gets into. He is generally the happiest out of the three. He takes risks without thinking of the consequences but his heart is in the right place. He can be argumentative, as seen in some of his conversations with Fenwick and Mindy. He has also shown selfish and lazy tendencies. He goes to lengths to right his wrongs, such as offering to plant more trees on Pootatuck's campus when he admits he burned down the Earth Day tree and returning the police bike he borrowed when the police thought it had been stolen. Episode Appearances 'Season 1' History '100 Things to Do Before High School' On the last night of summer break, CJ is watching a show called High School High Musical with her brother Ronbie. It depicts high school as being amazing, but Ronbie tells her how awful high school really is. She starts her first day of seventh grade scared that when she enters high school she and her friends will grow apart and not be friends anymore, which happens when Fenwick becomes consumed with his studies and Crispo becomes popular. Scared to lose them, she comes up with a plan to keep them best friends forever while making the most of their middle school years. 'Start a Garage Band Thing!' When Mr. Bandt introduces Pootaroo, the school's first music festival, CJ is interested in competing, though Fenwick and Crispo are more reluctant. When they hear about the first prize being a gift card to the Spaghetti Yard, the decide to join. 'Run with the Bears Thing!' CJ has troubles talking to a boy she calls Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy, so the next thing on the list for her, Fenwick, and Crispo is conquering their fears. Crispo gets over his fear of snake easily in the hopes that Fenwick would also get over his own fear quickly. 'Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!' After noticing that Fenwick says no to everything that she suggests for them to do, CJ decides that all three of them are going to say yes to everything for the school day. This turns into a problem when Mindy Minus, a girl who has a crush on Crispo, hears about it and tries to ask him out. 'Be a Fairy Godmother Thing!' CJ and her friends are fairy godmothers for the day. Crispo grants Ronbie's wish of having a student to tutor and learns his History by Ronbie dressing up as the people he has to learn about, with ponytail wigs. Later on, he saves the school dance by actually getting everyone to dance. 'Stay Up All Night Thing!' At Pootatuck's sleepover CJ and her friends decide they want to stay up all night and watch the sunrise. Their plans are in trouble, however, because Principal Hader is trying everything she can to get the students to fall asleep. 'Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!' Crispo and Fenwick compete to see who can keep their flour baby - Fenwick's actually being a bag of chips since he is allergic to wheat - safe for twenty-four hours. When Mindy offers to help Crispo, they get into many arguments. 'Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!' The next thing on the list for CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo is changing their looks to see what happens. Crispo decides to wear the color red to stand out, which is a problem when he tries to run away from a fireman and needs to blend in. 'Find Your Super Power Thing!' Crispo is eager to find out what his super power is, but is disappointed when CJ thinks he has super handsome powers. He tells her he wanted a super power that is "cape-worthy" and tries out many super powers in hopes that he will find one that he likes. 'Scavenger Hunt Thing!' CJ and Fenwick create a fake scavenger hunt for Crispo so he can win them tickets to a concert, since he is upset that he never has enough money to pay for anything. 'Make a New Friend Thing!' Crispo and Fenwick suggest that they all try to make a new friend since they couldn't help CJ with her "girl talk." He has relative ease in finding people who want to be his friend, but has difficulty in choosing who to pick. 'Be a Mad Scientist Thing!' Crispo wants to win one of the shiny science fair trophies and decides to enter. After many failed attempts to get his project approved by the teacher, he gets in using his own body as his experiment. 'Join a Club Thing!' CJ wonders why she, Fenwick, and Crispo aren't in clubs and adds it to the list. Crispo joins the Save the Bonobos club, the most popular club at Pootatuck. He tries to save the money after he learns that it's being spent on the club, not the apes that he wants to save. 'Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing!' Crispo gets made fun of for wearing his Mario-inspired costume to school because the other students think it's for little kids. He changes into a dark costume, but changes back after he realizes how stupid it is to change because of somebody else. 'Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!' Crispo's parents do not allow him to stay home from school no matter how sick he is, which makes him wonder what it would be like. Fenwick is sick as well, but his parents allow him to stay home. He does not want to jeopardize his perfect attendance record, however, so he decides to virtually attend school and has Crispo be his "body" for the day. 'Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!' Crispo, CJ, and Fenwick decide to sit at a different lunch table to challenge the rules of lunch seating. Crispo chooses to sit with the Stone and Swords club members and almost starts a food fight, which he ends quickly due to being hungry. 'Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing!' CJ and the boys are home alone and decide to find out how her house works. Fenwick and Crispo argue over what constitutes as heroic. 'Run for Office Thing!' CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo all decide to run for seventh grade president. Crispo soon gets help with his campaign from Mindy and her friends. 'Always Tell the Truth (But Not Always) Thing!' CJ and the guys decide the next thing on the list should be always tell the truth, but when Crispo doesn't want to hurt Patti's feelings about her awful cookie recipe, he lies and says he likes them. Later, he feels bad about lying when Natasha almost chokes on a cookie, so he changes his mind and begins to be brutally honest. 'Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing!' CJ and eight of her friends pool together their Pootabucks so they can earn 5,000 of them and claim the prize to the water park. The 5,000 Pootabucks go missing and CJ tries to find them so she won't have to tell her friends they wouldn't be able to go to the water park. Fenwick and Crispo become intrigued when they hear about the million dollar Pootabucks treasure hidden somewhere on the school's property and would rather look for it than the 5,000 missing Pootabucks. They look for clues without CJ, who looks for where their money could have gone. 'Leave Your Mark Thing!' CJ and the boys decide to the leave their mark at middle school. Crispo wants to get his name on a shiny plaque and when Froman twins hear of this, they want their names on a plaque, too. Crispo goes through many activities to see which one he can excel at, and on the way, more students join him so they can also get their names on a plaque. 'Meet Your Idol Thing!' Mr. Roberts gives CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo the idea to meet their idols. Crispo learns that Little Tiny Waffles is holding a video contest involving Louie Vito, his idol, so he enters it. 'Master a Thing Thing!' CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo try to master something after she hears it takes 10,000 hours to do so. Crispo is impressed by Tammi Viola's viola playing and wants to master the instrument so he can play "Jingles Bells," his favorite song. He becomes discouraged soon, however, and gives up. 'Raise Your Hand Thing!' CJ makes the next thing on the list raising their hands in order to encourage Crispo to raise his hand in class and ask questions about information he doesn't know or understand. At first, Crispo refuses to raise his hand, but finally does so after some encouragement from Fenwick. When students turn to look at him, he gets nervous and asks to go to the restroom instead. In his haste, he crashes into something in the hallway and breaks his arm. 'Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!' CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo all agree to get their hearts pre-broken after Ronbie's girlfriend dumps him. Crispo asks many girls out for a smoothie date with the hopes that they will reject him. All of the girls agree to go out with him, however, so he has to reject them. The girls are upset at Crispo for toying with their affections and chase him through the halls. While hiding from them, he decides to have CJ pre-break his heart. Relationships Family 'Stephen Powers' Stephen is Crispo's older brother. They have something of a typical sibling relationship, where Stephen picks on Crispo from time to time, much to Crispo's annoyance, but they seem to come to an understanding in "Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing!" Friends 'CJ Martin' :Also See: CJ and Crispo's relationship CJ and Crispo have been best friends since she saved him from choking on a stuffed animal in Kindergarten. Crispo is willing to do anything that CJ suggests even when Fenwick doesn't want to participate. 'Fenwick Frazier' :Also See: Fenwick and Crispo's relationship Crispo and Fenwick appear to be opposites of each other as Fenwick is with CJ - Crispo is more open-minded and takes risks without thinking of consequences while Fen is more close-minded and cautious. They don't always agree on things, as stated in "Join a Club Thing!," but there are times when they are on the same page, such as "Make a New Friend Thing!", "Be a Mad Scientist Thing!", and "Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing!" The two can also be competitive with each other, which is shown in "Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!" Romances 'Mindy Minus' :Also See: Crispo and Mindy's relationship Mindy has a crush on Crispo and does whatever it takes to get him to be her boyfriend, but he does not reciprocate her feelings as shown when he turns down her romantic advances. 'Sylvia Simmons' To accomplish the next list thing, CJ suggests that she, Fenwick, and Crispo find someone they have a crush on. Crispo asks Sylvia out for a smoothie date first, which shows his romantic interest in her. Sylvia is excited at the prospect of going on a date with him and begins to cry when he tells her he had not actually wanted to go on a date. Later, she is upset when she sees Crispo wearing a shirt with CJ's face on it. At the end of the school day after Crispo has accomplished the list thing, he agrees to go on a date with Sylvia and they hold hands. 'CJ Martin' In "Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!," he decides to develop feelings for CJ so she can pre-break his heart. He shows his affection for CJ through many different thoughtful actions and actually develops a crush on her, which he soon gets over. Trivia *His shares his last name with the character Seth Powers from Ned's Declassified. *He believes his garage is haunted by his grandmother or a bat and is never going back in. ("Start a Garage Band Thing!") *He has knowledge of special effects. ("Start a Garage Band Thing!") *He gets distracted by girls with ponytails. ("Be a Fairy Godmother Thing!") *He was on a youth championship soccer team called the Bonobos. ("Join a Club Thing!") *Since kindergarten, he has been afraid of snakes, but he conquered the fear in "Run With the Bears Thing!" **He was also afraid of raising his hand in class, but soon overcame this as well in "Raise Your Hand Thing!" **His remaining fears are orange juice pulp, CJ's toe socks, and possibly his garage. *His Pootatuck school ID is 7-3102. ("Always Tell the Truth (But Not Always) Thing!") *"Jingle Bells" is his favorite song. ("Master a Thing Thing!") Gallery Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Pootatuck Middle School students Category:Season 1 characters Category:Sex crimmminals Category:Main antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes